Conociendome a mi misma personaje propio
by aurora-neko
Summary: hola esta es mi historia aki se va a presentar una chica nueva ! espero les guste es ryo/ichigo kish/original
1. Chapter 1

Conociendome a mi misma.

Tokio mew mew.

Hoolaa soy nueva en esto de los fics asi que tengan pasciencia nee .

Bueno mi historia se basa principalmente en una chica shirogane yuuki pero al principio de mi historia se llamara aurora lucero una chica de 14 años que escapa de su casa ella vivía en y en cuando ryo shirogane junto con keiichiro akasaka visitaban por esos lares la encontraron y decidieron ayudarla como shirogane tiene mucha influencias logra adoptarla como suh hermana.

Otra cosa notaran que al principio la chica tiene un aspecto diferente pero ella guarda un secreto que verán.

. Bueno sin mas aquí esta la historia.

Disclaimer: TMM no me pertenece yo solo uso los personajes para esta historia solo shirogane yuuki es de mi propiedad

**QUE ME ESTA PASANDO !**

En un pequeño apartamento en el centro de new york, vivía una chica de 14 años alta piel blanca cabello castaño claro y ojos dorados, llamada aurora lucero, ella una chica seria y aplicada en sus estudios, pero a la vez guardaba un secreto sus padres no eran sus padres biológicos ellos la adoptaron cuando tenia apenas 6 años desde ese entonces la cuidaron, pero desde que cumplió los 11 años la han tratado mal, la mama comenzó a tener el vicio de consumir drogas y el papa de alcholico a pesar de esto ella vivía con ellos, pero su vida era muy dura, sus padres la golpeaban, tenia que trabajar en un café para pagar la renta, ya que sus padres no trabajan, una vida muy dura hasta que un dia comenzó a notar un estraño cambio en ella.

POV AURORA.

Riin riin (N/A:asii suena el despertador. nee no soy tan buena en estos de los efectos d sonido gemen) suena el despertador, un momento despertador, se levanta aurora y ve a hora que! La 7:30 nooo! Voy a llegar tarde al liceo. Se para se da una ducha, se pone el uniforme, unos pantalones de vestir con una blusa azul cielo. Sale y ve a su madre tirada en el mueble dormida y su padre en la cama.

-Diioss que voy a hacer con ellos?-me pregunto veo la hora y salgo corriendo- maldita sea me quede dormida noo y tampoco pude desayunar tendre que esperar hasta la hora de descanzo-llega al liceo y entre a clases. Ella no tenia amigos por culpa de sus padres pero ella decía que mejor era asi. Ya al mediodía termina las clases y sale corriendo para su trabajo pero tiene que atravesar un parque estaba bajando unas escaleras cuando tropiesa y cae ella sierra los ojos pero le entra derrepente como un instinto y da una voltereta y cae de pie, ella no le presta atención y sigue corriendo. No no no llego tarde mi jefe me va a matar T.T.

POV NORMAL.

Una chica corriendo a la velocidad de la luz entra a un lindo café que hay en el otro lado del parque.

-uff llegue a tiempo- dijo aurora secándose el sudor en eso se le acerca un seños cabello negro ojo marrones de unos 35 años' buenas tardes sr. Jose lo siento por llegar tarde es que Sali tarde de mi ultima clase- dijo la chica y el le dice.

-oh trankila srta. Lucero mas bien llego algo temprano-le dice a Aurora ella se sonroja- bueno pongase a trabajar hoy le pagamos el mes y algo adicional para usted no me quiero enterar que se lo dio a sus padre-dijo severamente a la chica.

- si señor- dijo aurora- ya voy a ponerme a trabajar- paso a la parte de atrás y se puso su uniforme de camarera que consistía en una falda a la rodilla rosada con un delantal blanco y una blusa rosada. Ya con libreta en mano pasa a la primera mesa- buenas tardes bienvenidos al café estelar! Que desean ordenar-le dijo a una pareja.

-yo quiero un café con leche y un croissants por favor-dijo amablemente la chica.

-yo un refresco de cola y un cachito por favor-dijo el chico.

-oks enseguida le traigo su orden-dedicandoles una sonrisa se va, asi transcurrió toda la tarde hasta casi las 7 de la noche.

-aurora ya te puedes ir las demás y yo seguimos con lo que queda-dedicandole una sonrisa le entrega un sobre a la chica-aquí tienes tu pago muchas gracias y buenas noches.

-muchas gracias sr. Jose nos vemos dentro de 2 dias acuerdece que tengo 2 dias de descanso-dijo la peli-castaña.

-si si tranquila vallase ya que se esta haciendo tarde-dijo.

-oh si chao sr. Jose- retirándose, salió afuera del local y se fue caminando pensanso "hay hoy fue un dia pesado menos mal que me pagaron, ya no quieron vivir con ellos estoy con ellos por que no tengo para donde ir" mira al cielo nocturno y ve que hay luna llena "valla que linda se ve la luna" con ojos soñadores se sienta cerca de la fuente y comienxa a recordar todos estos años, derrepente una luz blanquecina la envuelve y ella sorprendida se desmaya. Al reaccionar se pregunta que le habrá pasado, siente que esta en algo blando, abre los ojos y ve una habitación de un hotel, parede crema una puerta que seguro va al baño al otro lado hay otra cama un televisor y lo que mas llamo su atención 2 chicos uno de 19 años cabello castaño largo agarrado en una cola junto a otro chico de 17 años rubio ojos azules. Confundida les pregunta.

-etto hola donde estoy? Quienes son ustedes?-les pregunto apresurada y asustada.

-valla la bella durmiente por fin se despertó-dijo repugnantemente el rubio-sabias que roncas?-pregunto maliciosamente.

-oye yo no ronco rubio oxigenado-respondio aurora muy molesta. Antes de que Ryo constestara al comentario de la chica Keiichiro le corto.

-tranquila aurora, dejame presentarnos soy Akasaka Keiichiro-dijo dando una reverencia-y el es mi amigo Shirogane Ryo-señalando al rubio- y estas en nuestra habitación del hotel Hilton, somos de japon y estamos en un viaje de investigación, te encontramos en el parque y mi amigo insistió en traerte para que no te pasara nada-dijo Keiichiro.

- ehh! Muchas gracias son muy amables-dijo sonrojada- pero ya me tengo que ir seguro mis padres están ocupado- dijo tratándose de levantar pero sintió un dolor en el costado Ryo la volvió a recostar.

-hey hey cuidado que además de desmayarte te caistes y te abristes una herida que tenias vieja-dijo con una espreccion preocupada a la cual estraño a la chica- además sabemos que ellos no son tus padres y que solo te maltratan- dijo molesto.

-pero como supieron eso-dijo asustada- nadien sabe y como sabe que me maltratan? Que no son mis padre?- dijo curiosas.

- te hemos estado investigando aurora- dijo serio Keiichiro – veras te hemos estado buscando hace unos 6 meses salió una señal que aquí en este país ocurria algo raro- dijo serio y preocupado- una gran fuerza se exponía aquí estuvimos investigando y descubrimos hace un mes que provenía de una chica osea tu te comensamos a investigar y supimos de tu vida hoy decidimos decirte aparte para alejarte de esos tipos tambienpara decirte que tu vida no hiba a ser la mis- dijo preocupado y serio- veras en tu ADN hay una fucion entre tu ADN y el de un gato de las nieves un animal poco común y que esta en peligro de extinción- agrego y la chica se sorprendió- además no sabemos por que pero anoche se activo ese ADN y tuvistes un cambio en tu físico- agrego suavemente.

POV AURORA

- y tuvistes un cambio en tu físico- agrego suavemente.

3

2

1

Procesando información hasta que cay en cuenta.

-QUE ! un momento como que un cambio- Sali corriendo hacia un espejo y vi mi cambio y valla cambio mis cabello antes castaño era de un raro color blanco perlado con mechas negr, mis ojos pasaron de ser dorados a un bello plateado, mi piel se puso mas blanca y lo mas raro que me pudo pasa era- Tengo orejas de gato ¡! Pero- si esacto unas lindas orejas de gato blancas con puntos negro adornaban a los lado de mi cabeza, sentí algo raro atrás- una cola .? QUE UNA COLA ESTAS DE BROMA!- Si una cola con el mismo diseño que mis orejas y una lazo negro con un cascabel plateado, confundida me dirigí a Keiichiro- me podrías explicar por favor QUE RAYOS ME ESTA PASANDO- grite alterada- NYA COMO ES POSIBLE QUE OREJA Y COLA DE GATO NYA GRRRR-que y ahora maullo.

-jejejejeje pues lo de la cola y orejas es un paquete que viene con la fucion de los 2 ADN- dijo Keiichiro con una gotica en la cabeza yo lo mire molesta .- pero lo de tu cambio si que no lo sabemos.

- sii eso no estaba previsto por nosotros- dijo Ryo- bueno a llendo a otro punto queríamos saber si aceptarías la propuesta de que yo te adoptara como mi hermana te mudaras con nosotros a Tokio y comieses una nueva vida aya- valla no me esparaba eso de Shirogane, mmmm ser hermana de el, comensar una vida haya y depaso alejarme de todo esta basura oohh sii claro que sii- pero aparte de eso tendras que trabajar en el café mew mew y ser una mew mew- dijo.

- un momento plis una que? Mew mew que es eso?- pregunte confundida.

- pues un grupo de chicas que están fucionadas con ADN de diferente animales- me dijo explicándome- ya hay 5 chicas Momomiya Ichigo con una iriomote, Aizawa Mint con un lori ultramar, Midorikawa Lettuce con una marsopa sin aletas, Pudding Fong con un tumarino león dorado y Fujiwara Zakuro con un lobo gris, ellas 5 son las Tokio mew mew super heroínas que protegen a la tierra y tu eres una nueva integrante- me dijo señalándome.

-okey me dices que tengo fucionado a mi ADN el de un animal, mas específicamente el de un gato, que hay otras 5 chicas como yo que protegen al mundo y bla bla bla que yo soy parte de ella y que me tengo que ir a Tokio a trabajar y luchar contra estraños seres y depaso ir al instituto eso sin contar que no se hablar japonés-dije lo ultimo alterada.

- ESACTO- dijeron los dos al unisono- pero lo ultimo estas equivocada al activar el ADN aprendiste a hablar japonés además hemos estado hablando japonés todo este rato- me dijo Keiichiro.

- QUE enserio waooo suugoi- dije – bueno esta bien les creo y acepto tu propuesta.

POV NORMAL.

Después de que ella dijo eso le explicaron todo, como hizo Ryo para adoptar a aurora como su hermana, que le cambiaron el nombre a Shirogane Yuuki, y demás paso una semana retiraron los papeles del liceo, Yuuki renuncio al café diciéndole que se hiba a una institución en japon, por una beca que había ganado, recogió sus pocas pertenencias y en ese momento hiba montada en un avión rumbo a japon. Donde le esperaba grandes aventuras y quien sabe? Tal vez es destino era caprichoso y se llegara a enamorar de un lindo ciniclon llamado kisshu pero hay que ver.

BUUENOO damas y caballero niños y niñas perros gatos loros y demás ejem ejem jejejeje este es el primer capitulo espero que les haya gusta gomen por lo errores ortográficos .

Ryo: discúlpenla es que es tan distraída (con mirada maliciosa)

Dark-neko-pink: oiiee que hacs akii-nya (fulminándolo con la mira)

Ryo: pues paso por akii para q los lectores no se aburra (con pose orgullosa) buena despídete que tienes tarea que hacer o es que no te acuerdas.

Dark-neko-pink: o sii verdad jejeje espero me dejen reviews con consejos critica o sugerencias gracias nee *-* tamos leyéndonos byyee…..!


	2. hacia mi nueva vida

Hola he akii el segundo capitulo en el anterior salió mii querida yuuki *_* weno sin mas el segundo capitulo esta aquí..!

**HACIA MI NUEVA VIDA.**

Estaba una cabello blanco perlado, piel blanca, cargaba una camisa de tirantes rosadita, un pantalón tubito (N/A: no se como se llamaran en su país pero en el mio son esos pantalones que son tan pegaditos *-* m encantan), color negro con unas cadenas, unos converse negros con estrellitas de colores, esa chica es Shirogane Yuuki, estaba dormida por eso no se le veian los ojos que son de un bello plateado, ella iba hacia su nueva vida en japon, junto a ella iban 2 chicos Akasaka Keiichiro vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa gris con una corbata negra y Shirogane Ryo con una franelilla negra con adornos plateados, tennis blanco, pantalón gris y en cuello un collar rojo con negro, este ultimo su nuevo hermano. Fue algo raro como paso todo pero a la final salió algo bueno por fin se alejo de esos malvados que arruinaron su vida.

Ya estaba aterrizando el avión en el aeropuerto de Tokio y yuuki se despertó.

POV YUUKI.

"Haaa ya llegamos, que rico dormi tenia tiempo que no dormia tan rico", la chica peliblanca se estiro cual gatico-nya, vio por la ventana y le encanto todo lo que vio.

-Valla eres muy floja hermanita- dijo mi tonto hermano ryo, yo lo mire y le dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro que nee-san me encanta dormir-dije con tranquilida- claro como es mi ADN hay otro de un gato como no dormir- el se quedo impresionado por lo general siempre peleaba con el pero hay estaba de buen humor.

-Valla Yuuki veo que despertastes de buen humor- dijo Keiichiro, con una sonrisa amable mientras bajábamos del avión e íbamos a recoger nuestro equipaje, yo no llevaba mucho solo lo esencial ya mi onee-chan insistió en comprarme todo aquí en Tokio *-* jejejejeje super no.

Al salir hacia la calle vi una limosina negra parada esperando a alguien, yo la ignore olímpicamente no me interesaba a mi no me gusta ese tipo de cosa pero me fije que ryo y keiichiro caminaban directo a la limosina, "no me digas que debes de estar bromeando"

-etto Keiichiro-neesan como vamos a ir hasta nuestra casa? No me diga que..?-señalando la limosina.

POV RYO.

Jajajajaja es muy gracioso hacer enojar a mi pequeña hermana, pero grrr hoy esta mas que rara, saliamos del aeropuerto y vi la limosina negra parada esperándonos, fije mi mirada en la pequeña Yuuki yo se que a ella no le gusta este tipo de cosa, pero es que me encanta hacerla enojar, jijijijjijijjiji, entonces fije mi atención en lo que le decía Yuuki a Keiichiro.

-Etto keiichiro-neesan-valla la pequeña Yuuki parece nerviosa jejejeje (N/A: este hermano mayor es maaalooo -.-)-como vamos a ir a nuestra casa? No me digas que..?- nerviosa la pequeña no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que yo la interrumpí.

-Sii Yuuki vamos a ir en esa limosina jejejeje-dije con una mirada maliciosa mientra ella se ponía roja estaba brava bingo meta alcanzada logre hacer enojar a mi pequeña hermana .. pero ella reacciono de otra forma.

POV YUUKI.

QUEE ESTA DE BROMA no no no como es posible que el estúpido de shirogane fuera tan tan molesto, cuando el termino de decir eso yo le dije.

SHIIROOGAANEEE ¡! Es tu estas de broma o que, no puedes ser una persona normal y corriente, dios bueno que mas da vámonos- enfurruñada y molesta, solo espero que no me otra sorpresa. .

POV NORMAL.

Despues de eso nuestro tre chicos se fueron en la limosina, hasta la casa o mejor dicho mansión, enorme de 4 piso y muchas habitaciones de un color blanco, en el frente un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas, en el centro una mini-plaza con flores de distintos colores, una fuente de un angel muy bello, la chica fascinada veía todo, tan bello tan irreal, al entrar se consiguió con una sala donde había dos escaleras que se unian al final (N/A: si han visto el diario de la princesa 2 cuando ella y su abuela bajan algo asi) el piso de mármol gris, adornos cuadros todo muy hermoso, a los lados habían dos puertas una daba a la cocina elegante pero a la ves moderna y del otro lado una mini-salita con televisor y demás, en el primer piso estaba lo que seria sala de juegos, sala de computadora donde tenia casi para abrir un cyber-café .., biblioteca, y otras habitaciones, en el segundo tres de las habitaciones la ocupaban los 2 chicos y Yuuki, del resto estaban vacias, en el tercero estaba el salón de baile que tenia una terrasa junto con unas escaleras que daban al patio, un enorme patio con una piscina, varios arboles y muchas flores, el ultimo piso es el atico, valla que si era grande la casa. Yuuki fue a su habitación que quedaba entre la de los dos chicos, al entrar quedo fascinada, las paredes de un tono plateado con estrellas, lunas y corazones dorados, rosados y blancos.

En el centro un cama con unas sabanas blancas, encima una cobija de estrellas, lunas y corazones iguales a la de las paredes, una mesita con una lámpara, una peinadora de madera clara con muchas gavetas, un armario del mismo color, que al ella abrio vio un monto de ropa, impresionada también vio en las gavetas y vio ropa interior, pijamas y de mas, encantada reviso el baño, le encanto.

Ya al terminar de organizar sus cosas, de haberse bañado y de mas, se coloco la pijama y acostada en su cama con su peluche de gato blanco sonrio y se dejo llevar por los brazos de morfeo.

Ufff…!por fin el segundo cap.!

Espero le haya gustado akii solo esplique donde vivirá la pequeña Yuuki.

Me despido y por fa reviews .!


End file.
